


Moonlight's Howl

by DiRoxy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Actions, M/M, Sweetness, two guys who love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: Mark had never known that so much came with being a werewolf. Of course he had known because of Jack, but he’d never realized what it would do to him. The turn itself had been unbearable, and it hadn’t helped that Jack had been fretting over him the entire time to make sure that everything went well. But now that that was all over - oh he’d never felt more alive in his life. All of his senses were heightened, not just the ones he would have expected.He’d expected to be able to smell things better, to have sharper eyesight and better hearing.The enhanced touch was a little surprising though. He’d never known that every touch could be that electrifying. What he’d thought was sensitive as a human was even more so now that he was turned. But oh, he loved it. Every moment with Jack seemed to be enhanced now and that was probably the best part.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsquiettime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harmony Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964155) by [Itsquiettime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime). 



> This one is a sequel to Itsquiettime's Harmony Changes that I wrote over a year ago on my sideblog. Just got it moved over to AO3 and I hope you enjoy! Feel free to find me on tumblr at Rainelily :)
> 
> -Raine

Mark had never known that so much came with being a werewolf. Of course he had known because of Jack, but he’d never realized what it would do to him. The turn itself had been unbearable, and it hadn’t helped that Jack had been fretting over him the entire time to make sure that everything went well. But now that that was all over - oh he’d never felt more alive in his life. All of his senses were heightened, not just the ones he would have expected.

He’d expected to be able to smell things better, to have sharper eyesight and better hearing.

The enhanced touch was a little surprising though. He’d never known that every touch could be that electrifying. What he’d thought was sensitive as a human was even more so now that he was turned. But oh, he loved it. Every moment with Jack seemed to be enhanced now and that was probably the best part.

But another pretty good part was the ability to run, and run, and run. He loved being close to Jack normally, but being able to join him on his midnight runs was astounding. And being a wolf- being a wolf was a beautiful feeling. He felt stronger and the way his muscles would move to carry his new form through the forest never got old. Of course he’d only been a wolf for about two months now, and he was still getting used to everything, but still.

This was the best decision he’d ever made.

He loped next to Jack, clearing a log and landing solidly on all four paws. He turned his head, watching as Jack padded up to him. He leaned into him as Jack pressed himself up along his side and he nuzzled against his mate’s neck. Mark then stepped to the side and shook himself, resettling his black fur before trotting off again. They had made their traditional loop around the woods and it was time for them to head back inside. He glanced up between the trees and turned his head to find the moon, trying to judge how long they had been out by it. They were getting faster if the position of the moon was anything to go by.

Well, he was getting faster.

Jack woofed out a gentle sound and drew Mark’s attention back to him. Apparently he’d been going off their path home, he’d been distracted by his thoughts.

Mark perked his ears up and wagged his tail before catching up with him. He propped his head up on Jack’s shoulder briefly before walking beside him, just enjoying the moment.

It didn’t take them long to get back to their cabin and Jack was the first to shift back into human form in order to get the door open. Mark padded inside and stretched, and within the next few steps he shifted back into his human form. He lifted his arms above his head to get a full stretch, rolling onto the balls of his feet. He was startled back onto the flat of his feet when arms wrapped around his waist and he chuckled, leaning back into Jack.

“Hello.”

Jack nuzzled against his neck and up behind his ear. “Hello,” he murmured in return.

Mark rested his hands on top of Jack’s and trailed his finger tips across his forearms, relaxing in his hold. He shivered slightly as Jack’s mouth passed over his neck again, humming slightly. Each pass of his mouth over his skin was electrifying and made him tense for all the right reasons. He shuddered slightly and let out a slow breath, tipping his head and leaning back into him. “Jack,” he murmured breathily.

He hummed and nipped at his ear gently, tightening his hold on him and pulling him closer. “Yes?”

He shivered and tightened his hold on his arms briefly. He twisted in his hold, sliding his hands along his shoulders and neck and then up into his hair. He pulled him in and kissed him, breathing  in through his nose as his stomach tightened into a pleased knot. The kiss was soft, but each time he kissed Jack it felt more amazing than the last time. Rising sensitivity was good for other things too, things like this.

Mark left one hand tangled in his hair and skimmed the other down his side, sinking into Jack’s hold as Jack’s hands roamed across his bare back. He backed Jack up to the wall, breathless from the sparks on his skin and the kiss itself. It wasn’t long before they made their way to the bedroom, and Mark relished in the soft sighs and whimpers he could pull from Jack at any moment.

While Jack was normally loud, inside the bedroom he was quiet and confined, and Mark loved each and every quiet sound he pulled out of his lover. And now Jack didn’t have to be gentle.

They took great advantage of that that evening.

Mark ended up on his back with Jack curled into his side, mindlessly running his fingers through Jack’s hair. He was smiling softly and turned his head to press a kiss against Jack’s forehead. “I love you,” he murmured.

Jack hummed and nestled closer, tightening his hold around him. “I love you too,” he whispered back.

Mark’s stomach fluttered and he relaxed on the bed, letting his eyes close.

Yeah, he’d made the best decision to let Jack change him. Because while everything else was a perk, knowing that he’d be with Jack for as long as he could and then some - now that made it worth it.


End file.
